wiksterialanefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Debatable
"It's All Debatable" is the 2nd episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary A community meeting is held in the chatroom, presided over by Lady Junky, and Jdg98 takes the opportunity to tell his new friend, Renaboss, about the way the gears work over at Wiksteria Lane. Meanwhile, Lady can't help but taking a liking to the new guy, Imma does her best to please her boss, Lynette threatens someone, and UFO starts opening up about his past. Plot A community meeting is being held in the chatroom, presided over by First Lady Lady Junky. She stumbles through her heavily-trained but not-quite-there-yet English speech, as the audience listens to the new resolutions regarding the make-over of the wiki. Suffice it to say, KiMO, who disagrees with everything, speaks up against the new measures. Lynettefan2626 shuts him down with a creepy look. Jdg98 is sat down next to his new friend, Renaboss, and informs him that Lady takes over the role of chat president, but it's all to keep up appearances. Lynette always comes across as bossy and patronizing, so he uses Lady to charm others into abiding by his will. ImmaGleek is leaning against a message wall, not paying attention to a single word passing through Lady's lips, choosing to spend her time gazing longingly at Lynette, who barely even acknowledges her presence in the room. The assembly comes to an end, and Imma overhears Jdg trashing Lynette to Rena, and informs her superior. Rena makes his way over to UFO, who's having a donut, and they shake hands and start talking. Rena tells him he just heard UFO used to be the boss around these parts, and the latter confirms this. Rena asks what happened, why he isn't in charge anymore, and UFO says, "Someone died on my watch." He then parts ways with him, abstaining from saying anything else, and Renaboss is shocked, to say the least. All he can say is "Dafuq?..." Rena accidentally bumps into Lady, who'd been handing out flyers with the new regulations, and she apologizes for being so flighty and clumsy. Rena says that there's no need for her to apologize, as he thinks it's cute. This said, he adds, "Um, I-I, I didn't mean...", and Lady interrupts, "No, no, I know, um...". A cute awkward moment of silence ensues, and Lady breaks it off by resuming to distribute flyers. Lynette, in the meantime, had witnessed all of this. Behind him, Imma tells him she can just tell Lady is not to be trusted around the new guy. Lynette tells her, "Oh, shut up, Imma. You are so see-through," and heads off. Imma is disappointed. UFO shows up behind her and comments that he can't understand why a nice girl like her would even consider working for a guy like Lynette. Imma defends him, saying he's not the controlling megalomaniac everyone seems to think he is, he is nice, smart, determined and he knows what is best for the wiki. "He knows everything," she says, before adding, as she looks at her boss, "Well... except one thing. He has no idea how smitten I am with him." UFO tells her, "Oh, Imma... sure he does. He knows it. He counts on it." Once the meeting is over and done with, the audience starts heading home, and Lynette begs Jdg to stay with him for a while, and he reluctantly does. After everyone is gone, Lynette suddenly pushes Jdg against a message wall, and asks him what he thinks he is doing by trash-talking him to the new kid on the block. Jdg builds up the courage to say he thinks people deserve to know the kind of creep Lynettefan is. Lynette says, "Let me make this clear for you, you little twat. You are nothing here. Your contributions are worthless and meaningless. No one likes or even notices you. You are, to sum it all up, nothing short of a piece of shit. I could crush you with two fingers, so if I were you, I'd back the fuck off, you hear me?" Jdg nods affirmatively. Lynette lets go. "Good. You'd be wise to do so, Jdg. You don't want to end up like DoctorStrange." Lynette starts heading towards the door, and Jdg mutters, "I knew you killed him..." Lynette turns back to him, with an evil smirk, and says, "Curious thing... I actually didn't. I pride myself in saying I never had to resort to murder to get things done. But there's always a first time for everything..." Lynette leaves, smiling all the while, and Jdg slides down the wall till he's sitting on the admin task bar, tearing up. Some time later, Renaboss knocks on UFO's door; he opens it and Rena says, "I've... been meaning to talk to you ever since the meeting. I was... rather alarmed, I should say, by what you told me. And Jdg keeps telling me all these awful things about Lynette... I'm concerned." UFO, after some initial silence, tells him, "Have a seat." Renaboss enters his neighbor's template. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 04.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 06.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes